Semiconductor device chips, including integrated circuit silicon die may become damaged during assembly, packaging, and operation through various means. For example, moisture may penetrate the die, films may crack, and other types of mechanical and chemical damage may occur. This is especially true for ultra-small and ultra-thin die. Moreover, the conductive and passivation layers on the ultra-small die are subject to impairment or destruction during handling and packaging processes, resulting in corruption of the die.